52 Pick-Up
by The Old Sumi-chan
Summary: *CHAPTER THREE Added! "Of Rivals, Famillies, and Magical Lineage!"* Sakura has passed on, and Now the book falls into the hands of a new girl, three generations after Sakura! and get this: She's not Sakura's desendant. *Read: A Journey's End to get a bet
1. Of Cards, Keys, and Flying Cat-Toys

OBSERVATIONS: You won't beleive what Eriol sees...

"52 Pick-Up" EPISODE ONE:Of Cards, Keys, and Flying Cat-Toys. 

"There it goes!" 

"I'm working on it! Give me a second!" 

A girl no older than twelve, dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform, struggled to maintain her footing.A large gust of wind shoved her back, tugging at her clothes and playing with her shoulder length blue-black hair.She landed on her rear as the wind swirled around, pulling at the creature on her shoulder, not to mention the strange blue and silver rod in her hand. 

"I'm guessing this is the **windy** card?" She shouted with slight annoyance. 

"Right on Girlie!" 

She shot a glare at the tiny creature, showing she was annoyed at the pet name he had given her.She struggled to keep a good grip on the rod while the wind tried to pry it from her hands.Drawing in a deep breath, she used all her strength to raise the staff over her. 

"RETURN TO THY TRUE FORM!" 

A bright circle of light and power appeared under foot. It glowed bright golden in color, sending power waves through her body and into the staff in her hands. 

"SAKURA CA—" 

_Okay, Let's stop here for a minute. _

_I have a feeling you're all really confused.Well, by this point I had pretty much thrown all concepts of logic and sanity out the window.Perhaps you should do the same.Let's back up a bit, shall we? _

__First, my name is Shibori, and I am 12 years old.Now, Where did the wand come from, what is that **thing **on my shoulder, and just what am I trying to accomplish?Well, I don't know all the answers to these questions yet myself, but let me explain what's happened to get me where I am now… 

__"Phew!" Shibori exhaled as she closed her bedroom door, leaning against the wood panel.

She'd managed to avoid questioning from her mother as to where she had been after school.Not like that was the biggest of her concerns.She was mentally scolding herself at the moment for stealing a book from her classmate's home. 

_It's no big deal... She reasoned with herself, __I mean, she said if I found something I wanted, I could have it. _

She pounded the back of her head against the door._So why do I feel like a little thief? _

_Sighing, She stepped away from the door, taking care not to step on her gray kitten, which was curled up on the floor among various articles of clothing.Slowly, she let the straps of her bag slide down her shoulder, and the bag hit the floor with a soft thump.She dropped down on her knees, unzipped the bag, and retrieved the book, with its latch hanging open. _

_W__ell, Shibori, you wanted to know what was inside.So look. She thought to herself. _

Slowly, her fingers gripped the edge of the books cover, and she pulled it back.What was inside astounded her. 

The book was hollow.Now, it wasn't so much the fact that the book was hollow, but that there was a stack of papers inside. Papers with a yellow star surrounded in pink.Shibori tucked a lock of her shiny hair behind her ear. She reached in, and lifted the top paper."Cards?" 

She flipped over the card in her hand, and blinked at the image.These were certainly not playing cards.More like tarot cards.The image was a strange one.Something like a deformed rabbit.Her eyes narrowed at the title below the card image.Like the book title, it was written in English characters.It was times like these Shibori wished she had continued to take English classes. 

"Joo…Juh…Jump?" 

Suddenly, the card lit up. Shibori fell backwards in surprise as all the cards suddenly starting hopping –Literally— out of the book, and bouncing in all directions across her room, vanishing through the floor and the walls.The kitten which had been curled up and sleeping soundly jumped up and hissed loudly as multiple cards bounced over her.Arching her back, and hissing, the cat jumped onto Shibori's bed. 

"Hey!" Still griping the card labeled 'Jump', Shibori dove to catch whichever cards she could manage. 

She only managed to salvage one.Shibori groaned, and muttered. "Kusooooo." 

Kicking her feet, and throwing a minor tantrum, Shibori scolded herself.Once she had calmed slightly, she chanced to look at the card she had grabbed.The image was of a fencing sword, suspended by chains.Shibori blinked."A sword?" 

A quiet humming cut off Shibori's thoughts.Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder, and her amethyst colored eyes widened sufficiently.The book that the cards had escaped from was glowing brightly, and a strange creature was emerging from the glow.Shibori jumped off the ground, but only succeeded in flipping over so that she could back pedal into a wall.When the light faded, Shibori was left staring at a creature that looked surprisingly like… 

"A stuffed animal?"She cocked an eyebrow, and shifted forward onto her hands and knees 

She pulled herself over to the empty book and the hovering creature.A vein popped out on the creature's head. "I am not a stuffed animal!" it pounded a little fist on it's chest,"I am the great guardian beast, Cerberus!" 

Shibori narrowed her eyes, "Osaka dialect?" 

Cerberus sweatdropped, "Don't Ask." 

A loud, cranky 'ryow!' cut through the air, and the tiny kitten flung itself on top of Cerberus, pinning him to the ground.Cerberus squawked, "Oi! Cat! Get off of me!" 

The tiny creature screamed as the kitten nibble on the stuffy's ear. 

"Chibi, Let it go!" Shibori exclaimed, plucking the cat off of a now-twitching Cerberus. 

"'Chibi'?!" Cerberus exclaimed in disbelief, "that…thing ain't little!" 

Shibori tossed the cat a jingling ball, and Chibi followed with eye aglow.Shibori opened the door, and allowed the cat to run right out the door.Quickly, she shut it behind Chibi, and turned back to the tiny guardian beast, and empty book. 

Cerberus looked up, "Thanks kid." 

"No problem…but…" Shibori walked over, got down on her knees, and poked Cerberus, "What **are** you? Am I dreaming?" 

Cerberus swatted away Shibori's finger, "No, 'fraid your not dreamin' kid— By the way, what's your name?" 

"Shibori.Do you MIND explaining to me what just happened, and what **THESE**," She held up the two cards, "Are?" 

"Those, are the magical, all powerful, Sakura Cards.Specifically Jump, and Sword." 

"Nani?" 

"Did you even bother to look at the title of the book?" 

"It said 'Sakura'.I thought it had to do with flowers." 

"No.Sakura is a name, the name of the sorceress who last possessed these cards." 

Shibori cocked an eyebrow."Well, all the cards hopped away.What does that mean?" 

"Well, since the book opened for you, and the cards ran away, then you have a job to do." 

Shibori was afraid to ask."Is this some sort of twisted form of 52-pick-up, cause if it is, I'm not liking where this is headed." 

"You, Shibori, have been chosen as the CardCaptor." 

"The WHAT?!" 

"Shibori-san! Who are you talking to?" 

Shibori tensed at the sound of her mother's voice, carried up through the stairwell, "No-one, Okaa-san, I'm just yelling at Chibi!" 

"Well, keep it down!I'm heading to the store, so keep an eye on your little sister." 

"What about Onii-chan?!" 

"He is out at the moment." 

Shibori sighed, "Alright." 

Shibori turned to Cerberus, "I'm the what?" She whispered again, though forcefully. 

"The CardCaptor.The one who has freed the cards from their seal within the book, and thus the one who must re-collect them." 

Shibori pinched her arms."This… isn't happening…why can't I wake up?" 

"Girlie, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Cerberus's tiny paws slapped Shibori across the face. 

In reflex, Shibori swatted back at Cerberus as if he were an annoying mosquito.She successfully knocked the stuffed-animal-like creature from the air, and smashed him into the floor. 

"Itai!" 

"Ah, Gomen!" Shibori plucked Cerberus off the floor, cupping him in her hands, "Daijobou?" 

"Yea…you pack a punch." 

Cerberus sighed, "Now, if you're ready to listen, I'll explain everything." 

Shibori set Cerberus on the ground, "Alright. Start explaining." 

What followed was basically the tiny guardian beast explaining his role in the protection of the book. He also went into the consequences of letting the cards run loose. 

"So…lemee make sure I got all this." 

"Okay." 

"I let special cards out of a book that belonged to the most powerful sorceress in the world." 

"Right." 

"So, it's my job to get them back." 

"Yup." 

"And if I fail to collect them, a tragedy will befall the rest of the world." 

"'fraid so." 

There was a long pause between the two. 

"I'm **TWLEVE**, the fate of the world is NOT SUPOOSED TO BE ON MY SHOULDERS!" 

Cerberus covered his huge ears, though unsuccessfully due to the tiny size of his paws. 

"Well, you don't have much choice.Sakura herself chose you.You were pre-destined to this before you were even born." 

"How is that POSSIBLE?!" Shibori half asked, and half demanded. 

"The cards tend to work in mysterious ways." 

Shibori sighed, "And they just **had** to work their mysterious ways with me?" 

Cerberus sighed, "I have a feeling this is going to take a while." 

"Ya know, stuffy, you're really beginning to piss me off." 

"Watch your mouth, Girlie. You're stuck with this job whether YOU like it or not!I don't make the decisions around here." 

Shibori laid her two salvaged cards in the book, and closed the cover.Then, she plucked the tiny guardian beast off the floor, and calmly deposited him in her desk drawer, along with the book. 

"This is all a nightmare, and I'm going to wake up, and you will be gone." She said in a monotonous voice, before closing the drawer, and locking it. 

Cerberus sighed. "_And I thought Sakura was bad."_

_And I thought that would be the end of it.I thought it was all some nasty dream… maybe a result of the school lunch.But let me tell you this:I couldn't have been more wrong.So that THING on my shoulder is a "beast" called Cerberus. The rod?I'm getting to that…_

The beeping of the alarm clock was annoying, to say the least.Half asleep, Shibori reached a single hand from under the blankets, slapping around for the object.Finally, in her flailing, she knocked the clock to the floor with a clunk.When it struck her brain that she also knocked over her soda-pop bottle, she bolted up expecting to find a stain slowly seeping into the carpet.She forced her heart to calm itself when she found the bottle was capped, not to mention empty.With a sigh, Shibori pushed back the rest of her covers and plucked the alarm clock from the floor. 

"Another day," she muttered, placing the clock back on her nightstand. 

She didn't even take a second look at her mangled bed.She scratched her head, with her usually smooth hair sticking up in all directions as she made her way to her vanity mirror.She dug her fist into her eye, rubbing vigorously, while using her free hand to open her desk drawer.She grabbed what she thought, was awfully soft to be her brush.She blinked.It was also squirming, and muttering?Taking her fist away from her eye, she turned to face her right hand.Dangling in her grasp, was an apparently very annoyed Cerberus. 

"You know, that drawer is awfully stuffy." 

Shibori's eyes widened to twice their normal size before she screamed, and practically flung the guardian, as if he might give her the plague. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! You were just supposed to be a figment of my imagination after eating too many cookies!" 

Cerberus landed with a thud, tumbling across the carpet, and falling victim to Shibori's cat before he could say more.Now, Shibori would have been perfectly happy to watch the kitty tear apart the creature that had her convinced she was going insane.She quickly changed her mind when she noticed the 'possessed stuffed animal' was bleeding. 

"CHIBI! DROP IT!" she commanded the cat, trying to scare it away from it's new chew toy. 

Her attempts were successful, as the cat fled, leaving Cerberus motionless on the ground.The chew-toy-mistaken victim moaned slightly.The cat had succeeded in putting a few teeth holes in his tiny white wings.Nervous, Shibori scooped him into her hands, and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to lock out her brother.She gently laid Cerberus onto a stack of towels on the counter, while she grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit. 

"Oi! Shi, what're you DOING in there?" she heard her brother shout from the other side of the door, "I need the shower." 

"Just a minute!" She replied, opening the bandage. 

Cerberus winced, "damn, that little beast you call a kitten can sure bite." 

Shibori grabbed the tiny wing, gently wrapping the bandage around the teeth marks.Cerberus fluttered the wing with its extra weight.Then he looked up Shibori with his beady eyes, "You don't seem freaked out anymore." 

"You were bleeding. I went into first aid-mode." She muttered, before scooping him into her hands again, and opening the bathroom door.She shoved her way past her much taller older brother, and walked as calmly as possible to her room. 

"Shi, what'd ya use the first aid kit for?" 

Shibori froze. "Ah… stubbed my toe on my desk." 

"Klutz." He muttered, and he shut the bathroom door behind him. 

Once safely back inside her room, Shibori deposited Cerberus on her desk.Then, she quietly went about her daily rituals, pretending he wasn't there.Cerberus watched her with little interest.He crossed his tiny arms as the stubborn girl brushed the tangles from her hair, and made her bed.His eyes widened when she pulled the pajama shirt over her head, and quickly replaced it with her school uniform.If Shibori had turned around, she would have seen the creature's beady eyes were twice their normal size before he quickly turned his head the other way.Finally, she pulled her hair up into violet colored bows.As Shibori turned around, her gaze met Cerberus's. 

"You're still here." She muttered. 

"I'm gonna be here until you except your responsibility." He countered. 

Shibori walked over to her desk, and leaned down so she was nearly nose-to-nose with him.The two, both stubborn as mules, stared at each other for a while.Finally Shibori straightened, and sighed."Fine.I'll do it." 

A smug look crossed the stuffy's face, and he jumped into the drawer.The book glowed, and slowly floated out of the drawer.Slowly, the book, and Cerberus, settled once again on the desk.A tiny key suddenly appeared from the lock on the book, and it floated in front of Shibori. 

"What is this for?" 

"Just repeat after me." 

Shibori nodded. 

"Key that hides powers of the stars," 

Shibori drew in a breath, "Key that hides powers of the stars." 

"Appear to me, Shibori, your mistress under contract," 

"Appear to me, Shibori, your mistress under contract!" 

The key glowed, and began to spin in the air. 

"Release," 

"RELEASE!" 

A blast of energy exploded from the key as it enlarged into a full-sized rod.Atop the blue rob was a silver star, with tiny white wings sprouting from the base of it.As if she were being controlled, Shibori grabbed the rod, and twirled it once. 

"Well, it's settled then." Cerberus said smugly, "You, are officially the cardcaptor." 

Despite her confusion, Shibori found herself smiling.There was still a chance it could all be a dream.And if it was, she'd wake up, and it would be no big deal. 

"SHIBORI! What is all the noise up there?!" 

Shibori nearly dropped the rod, shocked into a state of panic, "Ah, it was just my Television! Gomen nasai Okaa-san!" 

"Hurry up, you'll be late for school!" 

Shibori jumped, and flailed, "What do I do with this thing?!" She hissed. 

Before Cerberus could respond, the rod shrunk into a tiny pendant, snuggled into the palm of her hand.She blinked, and stuck it in her pocket. "How Convenient." 

Shibori grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, completely unaware of the tiny yellow guardian that snuck into it.In a flash, she ran out of the door. 

_And as if THAT wasn't bad enough…_

"Ohayo!" Shibori called out as she entered the classroom. 

"Ohayo, Shi-chan!" 

Shibori walked across the room, and took her seat beside the girl who had greeted her.She sat with her arms crossed on top of her desk, her red-brown locks of hair tied up into buns atop her head.She smirked at Shibori, her sea green eyes glittering. 

Shibori blinked."Hana-chan, what are you smiling about?" 

"I saw you ride up with Shijou-san." 

Shibori flushed a bright red, and promptly clamped a hand over the blonde girl's mouth. "Hana-chan, not so loud!" she hissed, before releasing her hand. "It's not like that." 

Hana simply burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Then why did you turn the same color as a tomato just a moment ago, Hmmmm?" Hana poked Shibori repetitively in the ribs. 

Shibori just sunk down into her seat, as her cheeks flared up again.Hana proceeded to giggle again. Hana had brought up one of the worst possible subjects. Shibori's crush, Highschool Freshman, Shijou Tsukiyo. She was thankful when the teacher began the lesson. 

_And just when it couldn't get ANY worse… it did._

The minute the school bell went off, Shibori leapt from her chair, and got out of the school as quickly as she could.Needless to say, she hadn't been pleased to find Cerberus had tagged along, not to mention he'd devoured half of her sandwich.She rounded the corner outside the school, and ran to a secluded area.There, she open the bag, and whipped out the tiny guardian. 

"Why did you follow me?!" she hissed. 

"You're new it this.I had to keep an eye on you!" 

Before Shibori could say anything, a large gust of wind blew her hair in every direction, ripped her bag form her hands and sent it flying into a near by tree.Screams came from all around, as other students struggled to find shelter before they could go home.Some voices complained of lost homework because of the wind.The gust blew stronger, the sound increasing in volume.Next, the wind pulled the hat from atop Shibori's head, and threatened to carry it away.She was barely able to snatch it, before she lost her balance, and another gust shoved her into the ground.Cerberus clung to her arm. 

"This is the work of a Sakura Card!" she yelled into Shibori's ear. 

"THIS is what they do?!" she yelled in reply, barely able to hear herself above the wind. 

"YES! Now you have some WORK TO DO!" 

_And, that brings us pretty much back to the present… _

"SAKURA CARD!" 

Much to Shibori's surprise, light swirled from every direction, forming into a rectangular shape above the tip of the wand.Slowly, the wind died down, and the glowing circled faded away.The card floated down, settling in the palm of her hand.The swirling colors slowly disappeared, leaving a pink card, adorned with the image of a woman. 

"Windy card belongs to you now, Shibori." 

Shibori blinked.Her hair was a mess, not to mention her clothes and scuffed shoes, the rod in one hand, the card in the other.For what must have been the umpteenth time in the past 48 hours, she pinched herself. 

But she didn't wake up. 

"Something tells me… this is going to be a very…very long school year." 

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Next Episode **

SHIBORI:God, this whole thing is CRAZY!I have a flying Cat Toy--

CERBERUS: Who you calling CAT TOY?!

SHIBORI: --and tarot cards with magical powers.Maybe the school carnival will get my mind off of this… Maybe I'll go to the fortune telling both and get it all figured out-- 

CERBERUS:Um… Girlie, who's the gal in the robes? 

SHIBORI: … O.O HANA-CHAN!? 

**Episode Two: Of Elements, Friends, and Fortunes! **

NEXT TIME! ^.~ 


	2. Of Captures, Friends, and Fortunes

EPISODE TWO

**EPISODE TWO: Of Captures, Friends, and Fortunes. **

Shibori sighed. She loved nothing more than long bike rides, with the crisp autumn leaves crunching under the wheels of her bike. The moon hung high above her head, glowing in all it's mystery, surrounded by tiny stars dotting the skies. The sun had long since set, and Shibori figured she must have already been out riding for hours. Not that it was unusually, especially when she wanted to just get away from something. 

It had been over a week since the book of _Sakura_ had first come into Shibori's possession. But since her first capture, the Windy Card, there had been no real sign of any other cards. Shibori had begun to think it really was all a dream... but of course, that couldn't be true, since 'the talking cat toy' was still around.Because of the guardian, Shibori had good reason to believe she'd gone insane. 

Cerberus was also the reason she was out riding in the first place. It seemed like they had more arguments than hours in the day. It was exactly one of those arguments that had prompted Shibori's evening bike ride. 

"Are you sure about this whole card thing?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Shibori looked up from her three cards, which she was holding in a fan shape, like a hand of poker. 

She just crinkled her eyebrows, staring at the images of the rabbit, the sword, and the lady with the strange hair. 

"What I mean is, if I'm the card captor, and I'm supposed to seal the cards, why haven't we seen any since Windy?" 

"The cards have minds of their own." Cerberus said, and he fluttered to the bed, seating himself on The rumpled sheets in front of Shibori. 

"They're probably trying to catch you off guard." 

Shibori let out a sigh. "Windy was hard to catch." 

"And Windy is an easy capture." 

"NANI?!" Shibori exclaimed, falling backwards. 

She winced when her cranium made contact with the wicker headboard, and she immediately clutched the spot with her hand. "Itai." 

Cerberus grumbled, "What a klutz." 

A vein visibly popped out on Shibori's forehead, "Watch it, our I'll make sure Chibi has a brand new, talking chew toy." 

Cerberus sweatdropped, "Oi, Oi… Okay, sorry." 

"Getting back on track. You say Windy is an EASY capture?!" 

"Compared to the other Elements, yes.Windy is noted for being a gentle card, but the other three are the most powerful and aggressive of the deck, aside from Dark, Light, and Hope." 

"Wait, Slow down." Shibori flailed her hands about, "Just how many cards **are **There?! And what kind of card is 'Hope'!?" 

"There are 52 cards total—" 

Shibori's eyes widened. 

"—And Hope, Well, that's a whole other ballgame."

Shibori just scowled at the stuffed animal creature, who scowled back.Shibori broke her gaze away from Cerberus, her face in a sour pout. "I'm not getting into a staring contest!" 

"You started it, girlie! I'm just trying to explain things!" 

"You weren't trying to explain ANYTHING! I had to wrench everything out of you!" 

"You little Gaki!" Cerberus shouted, suddenly fluttering right up in Shibori's face. 

Shibori flicked him aside, stood up in a huff, and went to the closet.Cerberus watched with little interest as Shibori pulled an over-sized sweatshirt on over the top of her t-shirt and jeans.She stretched her arms through the sleeves, and barely noticed that the sweatshirt went down to her knees.At the moment, she didn't really care. 

"Girlie, where do you think you're goin'!?" 

"OUT.As if it's any of YOUR business **where **I go." 

And with that, Shibori slammed her bedroom door.She didn't care about causing a fuss, since she was alone.Her mother was working, Her sister was at dance practice, and according to their schedule board, her brother was 'with Shijou-san.'Shibori stopped downstairs only long enough to grab a cookie, and write a note. 

_ Hey.Went out for a bike ride.Might go to Hana-chan's.Don't wait for me to start dinner, I'm not hungry, and I can fix myself something later. _

- ~ _Shi _

_ _

Shibori stomped to the front door, more than happy that Cerberus hadn't followed.With full force, she yanked open the door, and slammed it behind her. 

Shibori fumed, as she pumped her bike pedals.Just the thought of how stubborn Cerberus had been made her angry all over again.Her legs were completely exhausted, with only her anger left to turn the axels of her bike.Shibori took a deep breath, and lifted her head to the sky.It stretched out endlessly above her head, covering the city in inky black, with only tiny stars and the glowing full moon to light her way.Slowly, her rage began to die, followed shortly by the dropping of her eyelids.She yawned helplessly. 

_ I wonder how long I've been out here.It's late, I should go home… but my legs are so tired, I don't know how far I'd make it. _

She could already feel her speed slowing before she allowed the bike to coast to a stop. She looked at the street signs and frowned.No one's house was close enough for her to crash at.A light breeze began to pick up, and a white sheet of paper landed in front of her bike wheel.Curious as a kitten, Shibori picked up the paper.On it were bright colored pictures and words, promoting the Fall Festival at the local shrine. 

_ Games, Fireworks… Fortune telling. _Shibori blinked, folded the flyer, and tucked it in her pocket, _maybe I can get a little insight from a psychic, since my so-called 'guardian' has done nothing but ARGUE with me. _

And then the wind picked up again.A momentary gust caused the hairs on the back of Shibori's neck to bristle. 

_ That was weird.The wind isn't usually like this._

And then she felt another gust.Stronger this time.Fearing a storm of sorts, Shibori climbed in her bike again, forcing herself to pedal towards home. 

And then she heard it.A loud, bird-like screech, echoing off every house and street.A shadow cast over her, and her blood ran cold.In fear, she looked up, and found a large bird flying over her.Her eyes widened and her hair blew in every direction as the bird's massive wings forced more gusts down upon her. 

_ A Sakura Card! It's got to be! _

With renewed vigor, Shibori bit her lips and pumped her bike pedals as fast as she could.She was off in hot pursuit of the Bird.With one hand firmly on the handlebars, Shibori dug into her pocket, withdrawing the tiny indigo key. 

_OH, what was that darn incantation!? _

Shibori had no more time to think of the words, because the bird chose that moment to land right in her path.Shibori gasped, and swerved the bike to the side.With the misfortune of the large crack in the sidewalk, The front bike wheel caught, and Shibori went sprawling across the empty street, the bike clattering to a stop a few feet away.Shibori groaned as she sat up, her cheek throbbing with pain, the knees of her jeans ripped and dotted with blood. As the bird's long neck snapped toward Shibori, she did the only thing she could think of.She yanked the shoe off of her right foot, and flung it in the bird's eye.The massive bird screeched and flapped it wings, pushing Shibori across the cement. 

With the tiny key still clutched in her fist, she watched as the bird lifted off the ground, preparing to fly away.

Trying to keep a good grip on the key, Shibori held out her fist.She no longer struggled to remember the incantation.The words seemed to flow from nowhere. 

"O Key that hides the powers of the stars. I command the, reveal thy true form to me." 

An orb of light formed over her hand, and a circle of light formed underneath her. 

"Under Contract, Shibori commands you, RELEASE!" 

The incantation complete, Shibori released the key, which promptly lengthened into the full-sized rod. 

"I… won't let you… get away!" She exclaimed, gripping the rod firmly with both hands. 

Shibori watched the bird rise into the sky.She used the rod as a support, and pulled herself up weakly to her feet.Exhausted legs struggled to keep her upright.She lifted the staff with all her might. 

"Return to thy true form, Sakura Card!" 

And the bird froze in mid flight, it's body glowing.Slowly, it re-shaped, being absorbed into the card that formed at the tip of the rod.The card dimmed, as did the circle under Shibori, and the card floated gently into her extended hand. 

"The Fly." She read quietly to herself. 

And a smirk slowly crossed her pale lips, while she ignored the pounding in her head.Her cheek throbbed, and she could barely feel tiny rivulets of blood running down her cold, numb legs. 

"I did it…" she mumbled, "Without Cerberus… all by myself… I… Did it." 

Slowly, the pressure in her head began to overwhelm her. Spots appeared in front of her eyes, and the key shrunk down in her hand.She desperately felt for her pocket as the spots turned to blotched darkness that spread across her eyes.She shoved the card into the nearest cavity, her neckline, just before her body gave out.She felt herself falling, and her head slam against the pavement.And what followed, was silence. 

*** 

_ I feel something… Someone's… holding me.No… Carrying me.But I can't see.Who are you? _

Shibori received no reply.She tried to see, but only a blur appeared in her minds eye.Long, white hair, and angel wings, with cool arms cradling her.A gentle heart beat ringing in her ears. 

_ Are you an angel?Are you here to help me?Am I dead? _

But no reply.Perhaps, because the questions weren't even heard.And even her blurred companion disappeared, as she was left in the dark.She felt the arms release her, and her body sink into something she was unsure of.She wanted to beg her guardian angel to stay with her, but the darkness pulled her under again.

Finally, she woke.Her amethyst eyes cracked open slowly, and met with a nearly dark room.The dimmed lamp on the nightstand was the only light, aside from the full moon shining in the window. 

Despite the pleasant setting, it was strange.Shibori forced herself into a sitting position. She felt herself shudder when the blankets fell away from her body, and her hand flew to her head.It was cold, and a tiny towel lay in her lap.Gingerly, she lifted it. 

_ Was this… _It was moist, and so was her forehead._Someone… was taking care of me? _

When she pulled back to blankets, she found her jeans were missing, and her knees were bandaged up.The sweatshirt she wore went down to her knees, acting as a nightgown of sorts.She turned a crimson color, wondering just who would have the guts to take off her jeans.She didn't have time to think about it.She felt something strange under her sweatshirt, and reached into her neckline.She pulled out the Fly card. 

The door hinges creaked, and a person slowly stepped in the room. "You're awake I see." 

Shibori cringed, pulling the sheets up to her chin, hiding the card behind the sheets. 

"Sorry to frighten you." The voice spoke again, and the lights flickered on. 

The bright lights overwhelmed Shibori at first, and her eyes squinted in reflex.When she was finally able to see clearly, she saw a teenaged boy with white blonde hair and gray-blue eyes smiling at her.Her heart leapt into her throat. 

"Sh… Shijou-kun?" Shibori's cheeks burned a bright shade of pink. 

"I told you, you can call me Tsukiyo." He smiled, "Are you feeling alright, Shibori-chan?" 

"H-hai… But how did I get here?" Shibori looked down at her sheet-covered legs, and her blush darkened to a crimson red, "And where are my pants?" 

"They're in the washing machine." 

Shibori blinked and the shade on her cheeks deepened. 

"Did…did you…" 

Tsukiyo blinked, and then a similar shade of pink crossed his face, "Ah, no, no, it was Makoto." 

Shibori blinked, "My Onii-san is here?" 

"Hai. But he's in the other room.He's calling your mother and telling her you're staying with us." 

Shibori blinked. 

"We found you and your bike laying along the sidewalk.You were unconscious, and scratched up pretty bad.Oh, and here…" 

Tsukiyo dug a hand into his pocket, and withdrew from it, Shibori's key. But now, it was dangling on a chain. 

"I put it on a chain for you.So you don't loose it." 

Shibori took the pendant from his hands, and he smiled at her. 

"It's very pretty." He added, "You like Stars?" 

Shibori nodded feebly, and her head felt like it might explode.It must have been obvious, because Tsukiyo gently took the towel that was in Shibori's hand, and dabbed it gently against her temples.She blinked as he gently pushed her head back to the pillow and laid the towel on the back of her neck. 

"Shi, what are you doing up?" 

Shibori looked to the doorway, surprised to find a tall, pale, dark haired teen standing in the doorway.His arms were crossed, and he gave the girl a mock glare. 

Shibori's face was still red and unfading, and she hoped he would assume a fever.Makoto stepped over beside his friend, and looked down at his little sister. "You should rest now. You took quite a spill, and it's late." 

"Hai…" Shibori yawned and Tsukiyo stepped aside, allowing Makoto to pull the blankets up around her chin. 

"Oyasumi, Shibori-chan." Tsukiyo said, and both boys left the room. 

And the room went dark.Shibori reached over, and set the pedant on the nightstand.With warm blankets hugging her body, and a cool towel on her neck, she slowly slipped to a peaceful slumber. 

*** 

"Sugoooi…" Shibori awed over the shrine. 

It was lit up like a Christmas tree, with paper lanterns strung up, games, and food booths everywhere. Shibori's mouth curled into a smile, while family's moved about.And her smile faded.Moriko, her little sister, had become sick at the last minute, leaving her and her Mom at home.Moriko got sick a lot.Only Shibori and Makoto had attended, and since they arrived, She'd barely seen her brother. 

"Pst.Girlie, where's the food?" 

Shibori clenched her teeth in surprise, and gently shoved Cerberus back into his hiding spot in the bow of her Kimono, "Stay hidden, or you get nothing." 

Shibori could have sworn she heard the tiny guardian mumble something about her being a spoiler brat, and Sakura always cooking for him.However, she was too busy looking for the fortuneteller to pay any CLOSE attention to the guardian beast. 

Shibori's wooden sandals clicked quietly against the stone walkway leading up to the shrine.Children laughed, half of them walking around with toys, the other half carrying tiny plastic bags with goldfish swimming inside them.She smiled and continued her search, completely unaware that she was being watched. 

Four children sat on the steps leading up to the shrine itself. The girl sitting on the lowest step smiled, brown-red locks of hair dangling in her eyes, while her other friend sported chin length, jet-black hair, with Sapphire eyes gleaming in pure delight. 

"How delightful!" she trilled, a hand rested on her cheek, a snap shot camera in the other hand, and getting quite the workout. 

"At least the girls are having fun." Mused the boy with the ash blonde hair, and he scowled slightly. 

"Oh! She's so KAWAII Ying-chan!" the girl with the jet-black hair trilled again, her camera lens shifting to Shibori. 

The girl named 'Ying' followed her friend's gaze while brushing a piece of her auburn hair out of her sea foam green eyes. 

"Ayame-san, I can't believe you would say that to anyone but Ying-san or myself." The second boy chimed in, his dark eyes hiding a glint of mock hurt. 

The dark haired girl named 'Ayame' looked at him, "But you're my Koishi, Kokken-kun, and you know it without me saying it." 

"How true that is." He replied, wrapping his arms around Ayame from behind. 

Ying turned and looked at the silent, ash-blonde boy, and smiled.He didn't react in the way she appeared to have been expecting. 

"Don't you trust my judgment?" She asked, innocent as a very young child. 

Still he did not move, and his arms remained crossed. Ying smiled again, and climbed to steps to where he sat. 

"Daisuki, Ookami-kun." Ying whispered, hugging onto the boy. 

His cheeks flared a brilliant pink, and he swallowed.A smile parted his lips as he looked down at her head of auburn hair.He hugged her in return. "Daisuki, Ying. Of course I trust you." 

*** 

Finally, after submitting to buying funnel cake for Cerberus, playing the fish-catching game (and failing miserably), and winning a teddy bear for Moriko, Shibori reached her destination.A tent had been set up towards the end of the grounds.Shibori lifted Cerberus and allowed him to hide on her shoulder, behind her hair. 

Slowly, she parted the curtains, and stepped inside the small tent.A girl sat behind the table, with her head down.Her body was draped in what appeared to be traditional clothing of some sort.A stack of cards lay on the table in front of her. 

She lifted her head. 

"Welcome. Do you wish to have your fortune—" 

Both girls paused, staring at one another. 

"Shi-chan?" 

"HANA-CHAN!? YOU run the fortune telling?!" 

The brunette nodded, "My family has told fortunes for generations!" she spoke nervously, "The miko asked me if I would…" 

Shibori choked, "Are they accurate?" 

"Painfully." 

Shibori took a deep breath, and settled herself into the seat. 

"Well… let's take a stab at it, shall we?" 

Hana nodded, and began to shuffle the cards.Shibori watched in amazement as her young friend dealt the cards, moved them about, and proceeded with a strange chant. 

"This doesn't seem like a normal tarot card reading." Whispered Cerberus 

Shibori did not respond. 

"Turn over the first card."

Shibori did as she was told.She gasped, surprised to see The Windy card staring back at her. However, it was colored in purple and gold, not pink. 

_ These are no NORMAL tarot cards! What's going on?! _

Cerberus peered out, but still kept well hidden.He was not pleased to see the card lying on the table.But, it did not contain the magic of the Sakura cards. 

"Windy.This is in the past position.It shows that things in your life have recently been blown about." Hana said, with little emotion. "Flip the next one." 

Shibori swallowed, ignoring the sweat forming on her palms.Gingerly she pinched the card and flipped it over. Staring back at her, in the same format as the previous card, was a card labeled "The Flowery." 

"Flowery is in the Present position.It indicates new growth in your very near future.Something is going to change." 

Hana's eyebrows crinkled in concentration, and her eyes shifted to Shibori.Something was defiantly not right.Tiny raindrops pattered on the tent, but neither of them seemed to notice. 

"Flip the third one." 

Shibori did as she was told, and blinked to find a card labeled "POWER" staring up at her. 

"Power." Hana looked up sharply at Shibori, her eyes like daggers. 

"N-nani…?" Shibori asked, the glare striking chills in heart. 

"I always take power out of the deck before I start." 

Shibori tensed up. 

"Power indicates strength and magic, especially in the future position." 

Hana stood up, palms laying flat on the table, "Shi-chan, are you HIDING something from me?" 

"I…" Shibori blinked, "Do you hear something?" 

Something creaked.And something ripped. Shibori and Hana looked up, and watched as a tree branch crept in through the upper seam of the tent.Slowly, the branches extended, ripping through the material. 

"Get out!" Hana shouted, shoving Shibori out of the tent. 

Shibori stumbled, and both of them fell onto the pathway just as the branches completely tore up the tent. 

"Girlie.Use the key.This is the work of the WOOD card." 

Shibori nodded, hoping Cerberus was still concealed under her hair.People were abandoning the temple groups in groups, most of them in wet Kimono's and Fukatas.Only as she looked down to brush the wrinkles and dirt from her Kimono, did she notice that the ground was littered with rain-trampled cherry blossoms.And more of the delightful, like pink flowers and petals were raining down, mixing with the rain.Shibori left a bewildered Hana as she ran around to the other side of the shrine

"Looks like you've got three cards to handle." 

"Three?!" Shibori exclaimed, withdrawing the key from under her kimono. 

"Hai.Rain, Wood, and Flowery." 

Shibori nodded, and held the pendant at arms length, dangling from the chain.It swung around, and began to glow. 

"O Key that hides the powers of the stars, reveal thy true form to me." 

The circle of light snapped into existence below her feet.She could have sworn she'd heard it hiss when the rain struck it. 

"Under contract, Shibori commands you, RELEASE!" 

The pendant away from the chain, and the chain vanished into thin air as the pendant elongated into the full sized rod. Shibori grabbed it, and held it in the air. 

_Cards, prepare to meet your captor! _

_ _

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

** **

**SHIBORI: **Well, looks like the festival has been ruined… But, the cards will be mine! 

**HANA:** Don't be so sure. 

**SHIBORI: **Hana-chan? What are you doing now—AH! Where'd that water come from?! 

**EPISODE THREE: Of Rivals, Families, and Magical Lineage! **

** **

**Next Time! ^.^ **

** **

***CHARACATER OF THE DAY!* **

**NAME: **Aishouka Shibori** **

**NAME MEANING: **Aishouka: One's favorite song, 

Shibori: Iris; Camera's eye 

**NICK-NAMES**: Shi, Shibori-chan, Shi-chan 

**AGE: **12 years** **

**BIRTHDAY: **May 26** **

**BLOOD TYPE: **O Negative** **

**ZODIAC: **Gemini** **

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: **

**HAIR: **Blue-black in color, smooth and shoulder length,tied into two half ponytails, tied with violet ribbons**. **

**EYES: **Amethyst purple** **

**FAVORITE SUBJECT: **Music, Art** **

**LEAST FAVORITE SUBJECT: **Foreign Language** **

**LIKES: **Sunshine, Rain, Videography, and Exercise 

**DISLIKES: **Thunder, Spiders, and tight clothes** **

**LOVE INTEREST: **Shijou Tsukiyo** **

**ADDITIONAL INFO**: Shibori loves to play the Piano (which she's very good at) and take long bike rides down the streets of Tomoeda.Shibori is also the middle child of a three-children-single-parent family. She has her Mother (Gazouko), Older brother (Makoto) and little sister (Moriko). Her father left the family on a business venture about five years prior to Shibori finding the book.No one has seen or heard from him since.Shibori's best friend is Fukashigi Hanako, her classmate since they were in kindergarten.Also, unlike the Former Card Mistress, Shibori and Cerberus tend to butt heads more often than not. 


	3. Of Rivals, Families, and Magical Lineage

EPISODE TWO

**"52 Pick-Up"**

**EPISODE THREE: **

**** Of Rivals, Families, and Magical Lineage!

Wooden sandals clicked and splashed on the rain and flower covered walkways. Shibori learned the hard way that running in a kimono while it's raining is not the easiest of tasks to accomplish. Cerberus was hiding under the shield of her hair, perched upon her shoulder.

"Find the source of Wood. Rain won't be far from there. We can deal with Flowery later."

Shibori nodded, and continued to franticly search the shrine grounds. You wouldn't think it would be hard to find a tent-destroying tree, but so far, they'd had no luck. 

"Girlie, instead of trying to find it, see if you can't FEEL it!"

Shibori stopped dead in her tracks, trampled flowers bunching and piling under her skidding feet. Indigo colored rod clenched in her hand, and the rain quickly soaking her hair, she plucked the guardian from her shoulder. 

"What do you mean 'feel it'?"

"Feel a magical force! Oi, you can't even do THAT?!"

"NO, I can't FEEL MAGICAL FORCES! What do you expect!?"

Cerberus did not answer. Tiny eyes narrowed, and his head whipped suddenly to the side. He pointed and shouted, "Over there!"

Shibori nodded, and immediately started running in the indicated direction, letting Cerberus jump back to her shoulder. Long branches intertwined with the trees surrounding the shrine, threatening to snap them in half. Determination evident on her face, Shibori followed one of the winding branches around the corner of the shrine. She stopped dead in her tracks, amethyst eyes widening in surprise.

There, tearing up from the tiles around the shrine, was a tree. Not just any normal tree, but one so large, and with so many branches, it extended as far as her eyes could see. and as she focused on the center of the tree, she found a tiny rain cloud, pouring water over the large trunk. 

"Just like I said." said Cerberus, crossing his arms, "Wood and Rain, right together." 

"But where are all these flower petals coming from?!" Shibori demanded of the stuffed animal, as the carpet of petals rose up around her ankles. 

"Don't worry about that right now. It's best to take care of these two first." 

"Right." Shibori held up her star rod.

"Return to thy true form which thou should be, Sakura Card!" 

The circle appeared on command, and a thin outline of a rectangle formed near the tip of the wand. Shibori waited, expecting the tree and cloud to shrink down to light, and become their card forms. But no such thing happened. No, quite the opposite, as the outline exploded in a blast of light, and the circle beneath her vanished. 

Shibori blinked, wide eyed and confused.

"N-nani? Why didn't it work?!" She exclaimed. 

"Girlie—" 

Shibori glared at Cerberus, "Don't call me 'Girlie'" 

"—Just HOW did you capture Fly?" 

"I just said the incantation. Well, actually I flung my shoes at it first," she sweatdropped, "Why?" 

"You got lucky. It will take more than flinging your shoe and a simple sealing incantation to capture these cards.You'll have to use the other ones against them." 

"Use the other cards?" Shibori's already wide eyes seemed to widen even more, if that was humanly possible, "HOW?!" 

"Use the staff. You command them, and they will do your bidding." 

"Are you sure about this?" asked Shibori, reaching into her pocket for the cards, completely ignoring the rain that was soaking her clothes completely through. She was rather surprised to find that all three cards were completely dried.

"JUST DO IT!" Cerberus screeched in her ear.

"Don't ORDER ME AROUND!"Shibori yelled at the creature perched on her shoulder. 

"If you take out Rain first, capturing Wood will be easier." 

Shibori, being the stubborn girl that she was, refused to listen to the guardian. She put away two of the three cards, and smiled at the one she held up. Cerberus glanced at the image, and his tiny eyes widened.

"What're you doing?!"

Shibori thrust the card forward, and raised her rod.

"Card of Sakura, grant thy power unto my wand. SWORD!" 

Shibori struck the card with the star tip of her rod, and much to her surprise it glowed, taking a new shape. Like a wave of magic running down the rod, it morphed from a wand, to a fencing type sword. Silver bladed, and with an indigo hilt, decorated with bright blue stars. 

Shibori grinned at the sword. "Now we're getting somewhere." 

Her interest and confidence reached higher and higher towards it's peak, and she reached for another card. With a sly smirk, she thrust it down onto the glowing circle. Cerberus gasped, and flailed his arms. 

"NO! Don't use two at once! Your magic isn't strong enough!" 

Shibori acted as if she hadn't heard him, and she struck the card with the tip of her sword.

"JUMP!" She cried, and tiny wings formed on her heels. 

Shibori clenched the sword hilt with both hand, bent her legs, and took a flying leap towards the tree and it's personal rain cloud. Cerberus tried desperately to hold on for dear life. 

"TAKE THIS!" She shouted, and as she began to descend from her jump, she slashed full-force through the extended branches. 

And she gasped. She had greatly underestimated the sword's power, and she watched it cut through the branches like a hot knife through a stick of butter. She landed like a cat, softly on her feet, tree branches and flower petals falling all around her, and new branches sprouting from where the others had once been. Grumbling at the tree's evident persistence, she raised the sword again. 

"You are going DOWN!" She shouted, and then she blinked. 

The branches had come down and surrounded her, wrapping around her left ankle, pulling at the threads of her kimono. Wobbling on her feet, Shibori sliced at the menacing tree branches, and tumbled to the ground. With a slightly bruised pride, she stood up, and leapt at the tree with as much force as she could get out of her skinny legs.

"HYA!" She shouted, using all her might to slice the tree through the middle. The sword obeyed her commands, and the top part of the tree teetered off it's stumpy base. 

Again, she landed as softly as a cat, and sighed. She thrust her sword to the side, and in a light shower of sparkles, it morphed instantly back to the star rod. She held the wand up to admire. 

"Kakkoi..."

"SHIBORI!" Cerberus exclaimed.

"Nani?!" she asked, annoyance obvious in her voice. 

And as she turned around, a shadow cast over her as the tree fell quickly towards her.She bent her legs and jumped to the side, only to discover the tiny wings had vanished from her feet. Her body and wand went clattering to the ground. She looked up helplessly at the quickly falling tree, eyes wide with fear. 

"ABUNAI!" shouted an unfamiliar voice.

Fearing the worst, Shibori clenched her eyes shut, and crossed her arms in hopes of shielding herself. 

SMASH! THUD! The ground shook.Shibori opened her eyes, just in time to watch a surge of water knock the trunk aside. The cement tiles of the shrine walks quaked beneath the thick carpet of petals. She blinked.Cerberus blinked, and both stared at the wood that had been moved out of their path.Shibori looked over her shoulder, and for the second time that day, she was shocked and appalled. 

Standing on the path, hands poised outward and clenching a strange rod and charm, was Hana.She lowered her hand, and spun the charm that dangled from her long rod. 

"Seal it, before it grows back!" 

Shibori blinked. The tone in Hana's voice held an air of fierceness that Shibori had never heard from the brunette. Gritting her teeth, she turned back to the stump, only to find it was glowing a brilliant green. Slowly, it changed shape, and much to Shibori's awe, a tiny sprite with leaves adorning her hair floated before them.

"The card's visible form. Seal it now!"

Shibori got to her feet, and lifted the sealing rod. 

"Return to thy true form which thou should be, Sakura Card!"

The sprite gave a gently smile, before her body expelled in a glowing green light, forming the card shape at the rip of Shibori's rod. when the light dimmed and the seal was placed, It floated gently into the palm of Shibori's hand. She sighed, and tucked the card away with the others. When she remembered that she had just seen her best friend standing there, using some sort of strange rod, she whipped around. Hana was still standing there, the rod dangling from her fingers. 

"Hana-chan... I'm confused.What do you have to do with—"

"We don't have time for chit-chat now, you have to seal the other two!" Cerberus cut in.

It was if he ignored, or completely disregarded Hana's existence, let alone the help she had given them.

_Rotten little beast. Can't even say THANK YOU! But... What is Hana-chan doing here anyway?... HOW did she move the tree?_

"*AHEM* **TODAY** would be good!" 

Shibori, who hadn't noticed she was staring at Hana, jolted with surprise when the tiny beast yelled in her ear. She shook her head as if to clear away forming cobwebs, so she could better focus on the task at hand. The large cloud formation over the tree had disappeared. No, not disappeared. Shrunk. Shrunk down to a tiny, cotton-like cloud. A tiny child popped up from the cloud, her head topped with a bush of curly hair. The card child blinked innocently at Shibori, and cocked her head. Shibori raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before her.

_What was Sakura-san thinking when she made these cards?_

Shibori pulled out, clenching it between her middle and index finger. she took a breath, and tosses the card outward. To her great surprise, it spun around, as if fixed on an axis in mid air. She said the first words that came to mind...

"Wind be the chain that binds…WINDY!" 

She struck the card, and Shibori watched in awe. The sword was interesting, and the tiny wings appearing on her feet were certainly interesting. But to watch this ghost-like figure literally emerge from the face of the card made her jaw slack in amazement. 

She felt dizzy. Windy's image seemed blurry... But maybe it was all a part of the magic. She didn't know.  she could only watch, spellbound, as Windy stretched into ribbons of pale yellow, encircling the tiny cloud child. It looked at her with innocent eyes, and then bowed it's head in shame. It was almost like it was saying 'I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl next time.' Shibori drew in a breath, and raised the rod. 

"Return to thy true form which thou should be..." Shibori yelled, vaguely aware that it did not come out as strong as she had originally intended it to, "Sakura Card." 

The magical beings glowed brightly with an internal light, before their forms exploded outward, recollecting into the cards at the tip of Shibori's rod. She let out a long sigh, and the two cards floated to her extended hand. 

"Just one more…" Hana mumbled to herself. 

Hana looked around, and Shibori watched her.Neither of the girls could see a card anywhere in sight.However, the petals continued to rain down, slowly rising in depth. Their sandals already pushed down into the carpet so thick that their feet were lost under the pink petals. Hana clutched her rod with the dangling charm, and held the rod outward, parallel to the ground. 

The dangling orb pendant glowed in light green, and then faded to pale pink. It flashed back and forth between colors, swinging side to side of it's own accord.Shibori watched as Hana closed her eyes, and began to chant in a strange language. It certainly wasn't English, that much Shibori could tell.  The orb stopped it mid swing, hovering in the air. It seemed like it was being pulled by a magnet. Hana's eyes snapped open, and she looked up in the direction the orb was indicating. 

"Up there." she said calmly, and the chain the orb was attached to shorten suddenly, clamping the orb firmly onto the end of the stick.

Shibori gaze followed Hana's. On the shrine rooftop, was a large, glowing pink sphere. The orb was expelling petals from seemingly nowhere. And when Shibori looked closer, she saw a girl with curly hair dancing within the sphere. 

"Go get it." Cerberus more-or-less demanded, and Shibori scowled at him as best she could.

As she reached into her bag for a card, she noticed the fuzzy, dizzy feeling was still lingering around her. She shook her head, hair whipping about. Convinced she was ready, she pushed back her shoulders in a proud stance, and threw the selected card into the air. 

"Hear my command, and enable me to arrive at my destination. FLY!" 

Shibori wasn't sure what to expect from the card, but she CERTAINLY wasn't expecting a pair of light pink wings to sprout from her back. Few stray feathers settled upon the flower-cover ground, and Cerberus smirked to himself. Amazed and dazed, she grabbed Hana's hand, gripping it tight. Unsure, and hoping the wings would do the work, Shibori jumped as high as her legs would allow, and hoped for the best.The wings fluttered in response, and both girls lifted high into the air. But the higher they went, the more it seemed that everything was blurring and bleeding together. Soon, both landed on the roof, startling the dancing girl.She smiled at them both, and beckoned them closer. Hana slid her hand out of Shibori's and stepped cautiously closer to the card. Shibori groaned, and put a hand to her head.

"Girlie, you okay?" 

"Hai…" she whispered feebly.

_Why am I... feeling like this? Is it the cards?_

Hana looked as if she expected an attack, and she was prepared for such. But it came as a great shock to the brunette when the girl clad in pink clapped her hands in silent joy, and drew Hana into the bubble. Not immediately aware of the magical being's intent, she was very surprised when she began spinning in circles. Shibori's mouth twitched.

"Is it...DANCING with her?"

"It appears so." Said Cerberus with a smile, "Ya see, Flowery is a very happy, docile card. She likes parties and happy occasions, and particularly likes dancing."

"You're describing her as if this was a beauty pageant." Shibori raised an eyebrow, "You mean to say these things have personalities?"

"Damn Straight." the stuffy replied. 

What they heard next shocked them.

"Water Dragon, come forth!"

Shibori's stared as Hana slapped a strip of paper to the good-natured cards forehead, and streams of water burst forth from it. The card was soaked, her luscious curls hanging limp, and her cheerful smile wiped from her face completely. The pink sphere disappeared, Hana nodded at Shibori. 

"SEAL IT!"

"Huh?" Shibori blinked, and nodded.

For the third time that day, she lifted the rod. 

"Return…" her eyelids drooped, and she staggered. Alarm filled Hana's eyes, as well as Cerberus's. 

"Daijoubu?" asked Cerberus. Shibori nodded.

"Return to thy true form... " Again, her voice came out quietly, "Which thou should be… Sakura Card!"

Flowery closed her eyes, and swirled into a shapeless ghost of pink light. The card formed at the tip of the staff, and as it floated downward, Shibori held out her hand. 

But instead of gently floating into her hand, it zipped through the air as fast as a bullet, and was caught between Hana's fingers. Hana smirked in triumph, and studied the image of the card.

"Huh?" Shibori stood in shock. 

Hana smiled genuinely at her friend. "Flower for flower. Funny, ne?"

"Hana-chan… shikashi… doushite…" 

Shibori couldn't finish her statement. The blurred edges of her vision encroached upon the whole image. Colors bled together in a watery mesh. Her knees buckled under her weight, and the rod slipped from her fingers as she collapsed on the flower-covered, tile roof. 

"Shibori!" Cerberus gasped, and he fluttered in mid air as her shoulder fell from underneath him.

Hana gasped in horror, and wobbled across the tiles to her fallen friend.Shibori's fingers twitched as her hand trembled, reaching for the fallen rod. As soon as her fingers grazed the metal surface, it shrunk down to the tiny key, reattached to the silver chain.

"I feel so tired…" She spoke, her voice quiet and meek.

"It's from using too many of the cards." Cerberus almost scolded her, while Hana bent down to help Shibori up. "Your magic isn't at a high enough level yet that you can handle it."

Shibori's weak arms looped around Hana's chest, and Hana wrapped her arm firmly around Shibori's waist. Hana put the chain around Shibori's neck, and clenched to own rod in her free hand.

"Give me Wood." 

Shibori was confused, "but Hana-chan, how can you use--"

"You haven't put your name on it yet. So the power won't be completely sealed until you do." 

Cerberus seemed uncomfortable with how much Hana seemed to know about the cards. Shibori took one of her shaking hands, and handed Wood to Hana. She tapped the card face with the orb tip of her rod.

"Create a ladder of vines. Wood."

The small green sprite emerged, and flew down the side of the shrine. She left in her wake, a series of vines and branches, woven to make a step-ladder of sorts. With a good grip on Shibori, Hana began to descend the ladder, helping Shibori along the way. Cerberus flew down after them. No sooner had their feet touched the ground did the magic ladder disappear, and the card reform in her hand.

"I'm confused..."

"Lets go to my house…" Hana said, "We have some things to discuss anyway."

Hana tucked the wood card into her pocket. Shibori assumed, for safe keeping.  Much to Cerberus's displeasure, they departed the shrine grounds, headed for Hana's house.  Ceberus hid on Shibori's shoulder, concealed by her hair if there should be any late night stragglers.

Once they were safely out of hearing shot, The shrine door slid open only enough at first for the girl inside to peer out. A smile crossed her face, and she pushed open the door.

"Ayame-chan, Kokken-kun, Ookami-kun, it's all dry now! Rain's gone, we can go home!"

Ying wasted no time in stepping out of their shelter, her sandals sinking into the cherry blossom carpet.

"But how sad... all the poor trampled cherry blossoms." Ayame noted, crestfallen. 

"But they make such a pretty carpet!" Ying added, and Ayame nodded her head.

Ookami, however, was busy watching the three figures vanishing down the street. Shibori having to lean against Hana because of her lack of strength. It was almost PATHETIC.

"I'm not so sure she was a wise choice..."

Ying looked over her shoulder at the boy. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was scowling at the girls as they slowly disappeared. His scowl vanished, and a red blush spread across his cheeks as Ying wrapped her arms around him.

"Have faith, Ookami-kun!" 

Ying followed his gaze, and smiled.

"She'll be fine."

* * * 

_I can't believe Onii-san just LEFT me at the shrine! _Shibori thought bitterly as she hung up the phone. 

When she called home, her mother had informed her that Makoto had also called. She said he called to say he was with Shijou-kun. She had assumed Shibori was with them as well_. _

_I guess it was all for the best. I mean, I couldn't have captured the cards if he had been there..._

Shibori sighed, "Thank you for letting me use the phone Fukashigi-san."

Fukashigi-san, Hana's mother, smiled at Shibori. "It was no problem. Hanako tells me you might be spending the night. You're more than welcome."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Shibori bowed to the tall woman, and then she stiffled a yawn. 

Fukashigi-san giggled. Shibori blinked, and blushed crimson with embarrassment. She bowed once more, for good measure, and then made her way to Hana's room.

Step by step, Shibori inched her way towards her destination. She'd managed to get a bit of her energy back after the key had stopped using her spirit as fuel, but she was still on the brink of exhaustion. She'd changed out of her soaked kimono and into a loaned sweatshirt and pair of jeans. With Hana being just slightly taller than Shibori (and all of that extra height coming from her long legs), the bottoms of the pant legs swallowed Shibori's stocking feet. 

Slowly, she pushed open the door.

"I called home, and--"

Shibori stopped. She wasn't sure what she had expected to see. Maybe Hana laying on her bed, with Cerberus and herself staring at the TV. Well, they were staring at something, but it wasn't the TV. Hana had pulled her hair from the twin buns, letting her shiny locks fall down over her shoulders. She was sitting crosslegged on the floor, clad in pale peach pajama's and glaring at Cerberus. Cerberus, despite his size, was matching Hana's glare completely.

"This is…NOT Cerberus."

"Kid, I already toldja, My true form is MUCH COOLER!"

Hana looked up at Shibori, disbelief etched across her face. Scowling, she pointed at the yellow creature.

"Shi-chan, PLEASE tell me this ** ISN'T** Ceberus. Cerberus is a GOLDEN LION BEAST! Not a stuffed animal!"

"Stuffed animal?!" Cerberus's eyebrows twitched, "NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"I actually thought he looked like a cat toy." Shibori couldn't help but add in her two cents as she shut the door, "and Chibi thought so too!"

What followed was a moment of silence as a smile pried the scowl off of Hana's face. Then, Both she and Shibori burst into a fit of laughter, Shibori falling backwards onto Hana's bed, and Hana rolling onto her back. Cerberus did not find it quite so humorous as the girls did. 

"It's…" Hana spoke, her giggles interfering with the words, "It's no wonder grandma called him Kero-chan!"

Shibori immediately went silent, and sat up. Cerberus's expression changed from annoyance, to shock. His beady eyes turned on her, as did Shibori's. When Hana became aware that her companion was no longer laughing, her giggles quickly died.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

Cerberus put a paw to his chin. 

"I didn't like that nickname, and only Sakura and Tomoyo called me that!… well… them, and their kids, but that's beside the point!" The guardian spoke with annoyance lacing his every word.

"How...how would your grandma know him?" Shibori asked.

Hana's expression grew solemn and still. A silence filled the room. Hana stood up, with Shibori watching her every movement. to Shibori, it seemed as though Hana was trying to figure out the best way to handle what had just slipped out of her mouth. She pushed hair hair back over her shoulder, and walked towards the door.

"Hana-chan, where are you--"

"I'm going to get us some tea. We can discuss everything when I get back."

No sooner had she finished speaking did the door shut behind her. Cerberus and Shibori were left alone in the room. Shibori turned her eyes on Cerberus, who seemed to have come out of shock, and was now busy thinking everything through. 

"This may have just gotten a lot more complicated for you, girlie." He finally spoke.

Shibori glared, and spoke in a deadpan voice. 

"Don't call me that."

"I'm SERIOUS!" 

Shibori blinked.

"Think about it. It's strange that she knew you had to seal the cards... Now she knows about... Who could this wizard kid possibly be related to that would have known me?" 

Cerberus paused, smirked, and pounded a paw to his chest.

"I admit, I AM the famous guardian beast of the seal, Cerberus, and I'm ** extremely** cool...But how would she know about my 'nick-name'?"

"I suppose you're right. It is pretty odd..." Shibori rested her chin in her hands, and her elbows on her knees. She knitted her brows together while she thought.

"I don't understand how she could have magic. I've known her since we were in kindergarten. I would have thought she'd have said something."

"Family's with magic don't openly tell people about it, Shibori."

"But still..."

Shibori let her hands drop onto her lap, and she pursed her lips while she thought some more.

"...And that she reads tarot cards...It's really weird."

"And those weren't normal tarot cards. Those were replica's of--"

But before the guardian could finish his statement, The door hinges squeaked and the door slowly opened. Hana managed to gently kick the door open and step over the threshold, balancing a tray in her hands. sitting upon the tray was a delicate tea set in Chinese style, with steam emerging from the spout of the teapot. She gently kicked the door closed, and set the tray on the ground. 

Shibori sniffed the air. The gently scent of rose tea and lemons made her senses tingle. Shibori slid down off the bed, and accepting a brim-full cup of the tea from Hana. When Shibori found the plate of sliced lemons on the tray, she helped herself to one.

"Shi-chan, we really need to talk."

"I agree completely." said Shibori, watching the lemon juice fall into her tea drop after drop; she appeared to be counting them.

"So… I'll repeat my question." Shibori added, tightening her squeze ever so slightly on the lemon rind, "Just who is your grandmother?"

Hana glanced Cerberus, who was busy drink his tea via the spoon that Hana had brought for him. Finally, as Cerberus was getting a mouth full of the hot, steamy liquid, she spoke.

"Attashi no obaasan wa Li Nadeshiko." 

[*My grandmother is Nadeshiko Li.]

Well, the hot tea went spraying from Cerberus's mouth as he screamed "NANI!?" at the top of his tiny lungs. The high pitched screech caused Shibori to clench her fingers so tightly on the lemon rind that all the juice went spraying; half into her tea, and half into Cerberus's eyes. The tiny yellow guardian cursed and yelled in some language Shibori couldn't understand. Clenching her teeth, Shibori (who was unaware that she had even gotten the citrus liquid in his eyes) clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Quiet!" she hissed.

It was Shibori turn to howl as the guardian sank his teeth into the flesh of her finger. With one good jerk, Cerberus unclamped his jaw an went tumbling, and Shibori stuck the finger into her mouth. Hana stared wide eyed at the chain of events.

Once Cerberus had managed to successfully clear the burning lemon juice from his eyes, he turned to Hana.

"So THAT'S how you knew about the cards..."

"Jush who ish Ree Nadesh'ko?" Shibori inquired, while the finger in her mouth interfered with anything she had to say sounding coherent.

"Li Nadeshiko, is the daughter of Li Syaoran and Li Sakura, of the powerful Li Clan in HongKong." Hana supplied the answer.

"And not only that." Cerberus added, while Shibori sucked on her swollen fingertip, "Li Sakura was formerly Kinomoto Sakura, the Mistress of the cards."

Shibori's eyes widened, and she looked at Hana. Finally, Shibori pulled the saliva dampened finger out of her mouth, "So you mean…?"

"That's right.Your friend here is a direct descendant of Sakura."

"That's—that's—" but it was no use.She was too stunned to utter her thoughts, in even then the least coherent of ways.

"Which means of course," Hana began, "that the cards rightfully belong to me and my family." 

"Now JUST A MINUTE!" Cerberus exclaimed, and he fluttered angrily up in her face, mere inches from the tip of her nose, "You of all people should know after your great grandfathers own experience, that that is NOT the way it works in this deal, Little Girl."

"Don't call me that," Hana glared (which was hard, considering her eyes were crossed.)

It was at that moment, Shibori decided to have an idea. 

"Hana-chan, you could help me, right?"

Hana, growing more annoyed with the stuffed animal of a guardian, flicked Cerberus like a fly that just would not not go away. Cerberus fell from the air for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. Shibori looked hopefully at Hana, with a great feeling that this was another one of those times when best friends would stick together, and work together.

But Hana sadly shook her head.

"Why not?" 

"The cards rightfully belong to me, and my mother and grandmother. We belong to a very tight knit family, and just as the cards belonged to my great grandmother, they should rightfully go to us."

Hana looked down.  "I'm sorry, but I have to take them from you."

Shibori was paralyzed. Forget shock. Shock, was finding out your best friend could read tarot cards. Shock was finding out they new more about what you were doing than YOU did... But to have your best friend, suddenly as a rival?

Her heart nearly froze.

But it quickly thawed, replace by the anger that welled inside her. Best friends don't do things like that do each other! She stuttered, before her mouth formed a loud, and appalled "NANI?!" 

Hana was silent. Shibori clenched the key that dangled around her neck, "Does your wand do what mine does?! Can you seal cards too?!" 

Hana was silent, and Shibori leaned closer to her friend.

"Can you?"

Hana stood up, and Shibori blinked as Hana grabbed her by the upper part of her arm, dragging her to her feet. 

"I'm sorry, I'll have to ask you to leave." 

"What? Why—" 

Shibori was cut off, taken completely by surprise when Hana thrusted a black teddy bear into her arms. 

"Take this. You left it in the booth."

The bear was rather tiny. Not much larger than Cerberus. shiny plastic eyes peeked through the fake but silky black and white fur. it looks something like a tiny panda.

It was the bear she had won for her little sister. But before she could thank Hana, the brunette was already shoving her out of the bedroom, towards the door. Cerberus, irate at the girl's nerve, fluttered after, diving to hide on Shibori's shoulder.

"Hana-chan, can't we talk about this?"

"Shi-chan, there's nothing left to talk about tonight."

But Shibori protested, "Demo—!"

Hana locked eyes with her best friend, glimmering orbs filled with sternness, and a pinch of confusion. But before Shibori could question it, Hana had looked away, and was opening the door. 

"Please." 

Shibori's eyebrows knitted together, "Hana-chan --!"

"C'mon, lets just go." said Cerberus.

He glared in Hana's direction, "Just you wait and see, little girl!"

Hana grabbed Shibori shoulder, and gently shoved her out the from door. Shibori, still clutching the tiny stuffed toy, looked at her friend.

"See ya at...school?"

Hana only nodded, before closing the door on them. 

"Hanako, what was that all about?"

Hana turned around to find her mother standing behind her. She turned a very puzzled expression on her daughter.

"I thought that Aishouka-san was going to be spending the night. Why would you send her home at such a late hour?"

Hana heaved a large sigh. "Okaasan... Shibori opened the book."

Her mother dropped the glass in her hand, and it shattered into tiny peices. It was obvious she knew what Hana was talking about.

"You're sure?"

Hana nodded, "She sealed three tonight at the festival. Flower came to me... and this..." Hana reached into her pocket and withdrew...

The Wood.

"This, I borrowed."

* * * 

Shibori trudged along the dark streets. The street lamps were dim, and offered only enough light for her to see a feet feet ahead. The moon glowed brilliantly, high up in the sky. Shibori discovered her little guardian had fallen asleep, and so the walk had been a quiet one. Her feet were sore... her muscles ached, and she still felt exhausted from using the cards. She would have to sign her two new cards, first thing in the morning. 

_...I have to stop. I don't even know how far I've gone. It seems so much closer by car or bus._

And stop she did. She was near the old penguin park. She stepped past bushes and twigs, into the area that had once been a favored playground. Now, a new one had been built, and the poor old sets had been torn down, or left to rust. Thus was such with the only structure they could not move. The old, King-Penguin slide. The old cement had long vines growing up the sides; mostly clover and weed. But cherry blossoms, carried by the breeze, had formed a nice carpet on the slide. it looked so soft...and comfortable...

Shibori sat at the bottom dip of the slide. The fallen leaves and blossoms were crushed beneath her, but she was too tired to notice or care. She stared up at the moon. She was still a long ways from home. Old penguin park was nearly 15 minutes away by bike...who knows how long it would take to walk.

Her limbs where going numb from the cold, despite her sweatshirt and long pants. She laid her head back against the old metal slide. Her vision was blurring again. But this time, she wasn't light headed. she was weak. She was simply...tired. and the shining moon...it seemed to...lull her to her sleep.

She cringed. A gust of cold air circled her body. It was so sudden, it was as if it didn't belong. She felt so warm. And as she moved her arms...she noticed it was pinned loosely down. 

_A...Blanket?_

Now that she thought about it...she was resting against hard metal anymore either. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Everything was dark, aside from a single beam of moonlight pouring into the room from her open window. Lavender curtains swayed in the wind as she sat up, pulled back her covers. 

She was lying in her own bed.

And something else. a Long, gorgeous white feather lay on the carpet beside her bed. It seemed to glimmer and sparkle with it's own light. Slowly, so as not to disturb Cerberus, she laid the blankets back, and slipped from the mattress, to her knees on the floor. Her fingers felt the soft surface of the feather, and she lifted it into her hands. it was nearly as long as her arm! And then she gazed to the open window...and watched a shadow disappear.

_My guardian angel... he appeared again...or is it a she?_

She held the feather to her heart.

_Anata wa... dare?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**Next Episode:******e 

**SHIBORI: **Why do things hafta get so darn COMPLICATED?!Hana hasn't spoken to me since The festival... and now I'm stuck with Mori-chan... Hey...What's going on NOW?! and...OI! Where'd my Wood card go?!

k 

**EPISODE FOUR: Of Siblings, Sorcery, and Swimming  **

Next Time! ^.^

**CHARACTER OF THE DAY!**

**Fukashigi Hanako**

Birthday

October 28 [Scorpio]

Blood Type

B

Favorite Subjects

Physical Education

Least Favorite Subject

Math

Activities

Swimming

Favorite Color

Orange

Favorite Flower

Cherry Blossoms

Pinks (Nadeshiko)

Favorite Food

Ramen with beef broth

Least Favorite Food

Sushi

****Wish List

Private Pool 

New Swimsuit


End file.
